


Darkness

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The XMFC cast is in Rome and there's a power outage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Michael hadn’t expected his trip to Rome to turn out like this. Well, so far everything had been pretty much perfect, but just as he was settling down in his hotel room everything went dark. No warning, no flickering lights, just pure darkness. And he had looked forward to reading another chapter of this awesome novel he had bought this morning.

A glance out of his window confirmed that also the houses across the street lay in darkness. So the power was probably out in the whole neighbourhood. He sighed and walked over to his bed. Fine, then he would just go to sleep early. Luckily he had already showered and brushed his teeth, so he didn’t have to try to do any of that in the dark.

He had just gotten comfortable in his bed, when he heard a light knock on his door. He frowned. Was this someone from the hotel staff, to tell him about the very obvious fact that there had been a power blackout? He huffed, threw the covers aside and got up to find his way to the door.

By the time he had reached the door his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and as he turned to doorknob and opened the door he found himself at the sight of a slightly trembling James, who had a pillow clutched to his chest and quite literally looked like a scared 5-year-old.

„Hey, what’s going on?“ Michael touched James’ arms to guide him into the room in the darkness. „What are you doing here?“

„I umm I… just…“, spluttered James. Michael closed the door and turned to face his friend again, even though it was still dark and his sight was limited.

„Calm down, James. Breath slowly. What’s going on?“

There was a period of silence while James steadied his breath. „I’m afraid of the dark“, he said finally.

And Michael had to bite back a small chuckle. „That’s okay“, he said instead. „Everyone is afraid of something… So, this blackout isn’t the best thing for you, I guess?“ He could see James shaking his head.

„It terrifies me“, he wispered. „I normally sleep with a small light on. And now I can’t see anything at all and…“

„Shhhh.“ Not sure what to do Michael just hugged James and started drawing small circles on his back. „It’s ok. It’ll be alright, you hear?“ He felt James nod and smiled slightly. „You’re staying with me tonight“, he decided.

„Works for me“, mumbled James who had closed his eyes, probably to convince himself that the darkness was due to his closed eyes and not the power outage. Michael took the hand of the smaller one into his and slowly walked through his hotel room – careful not to run into any doors, walls or tables – to his bed.

„There“, he said as James sat down on the bed, feeling around him for the sheets. Michael carefully moved around to the other side and crawled into bed too. Probably just a minute after lying down he felt James scooting closer to him.

„Thank you“, he murmured and Michael smiled.

„… welcome“, he breathed and put an arm around James, who hesitantly put his head on Michael’s chest. „Just try to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up and everything’s gonna be alright.“

„’Kay“ Michael heard James breath calm down until it was deep and slow and smiled to himself. He would be quite happy if they could sleep like this every night.


End file.
